1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus and a sheet processing apparatus that glues parts of sheets and pressing process to the sheets to form a sheet bundle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional sheet processing apparatus that glues parts of sheets and presses the sheets to form a sheet bundle is proposed. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-43445, a manufacturing method that collates a plurality of sheets and staples the sheets with a glue is disclosed. The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-43445 includes a plurality of collating devices to collate sheets and a plurality of glue applying devices to staple the collated sheets on a conveying belt to convey the sheets. In order to sequentially collate the sheets to staple the sheets, conveying, glue applying, and pressing are repeated to form a sheet bundle.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-43445, as described above, a sheet bundle is formed by repeating conveying, glue applying, and pressing. When the number of sheets of one bundle increases, the numbers of collating and glue applying devices on the convey belt must be increased. For this reason, a conveying distance becomes long to cause an increase in size of the apparatus.